


A refeição mais importante

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Breakfast, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Sabes, Kei, quando ontem pediste-me de preparar o pequeno-almoço, tenho que admitir que achava algo um pouco mais simples. Como a sopa de miso.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	A refeição mais importante

Estou a começar a estudar português, tenham piedade :')

**A refeição mais importante**

Kota agarrou-se a mesa, a apertar até pôde quase sentir a circulação desaparecer das suas mãos.

Empurrou as ancas para frente, sem preocupar-se dos ritmos a que Kei queria fazê-lo submeter, a considerar aliás uma grande concessão não ter agarrado o seu cabelo para força-lo contra si próprio.

Não tinha duvidas que o menor teria apreciado, mas por uma vez queria deixar que fizesse as coisas na sua maneira.

Através do fogo que sentia correr diretamente sob a pele, pôde sentir as mãos do seu namorado apertar-se ao redor da sua ereção, a move-las rapidamente, para dar uma conclusão digna a esse jogo começado uns minutos antes.

Ou podiam também ser horas, e ele teria mal percebido, porque quando Kei escolhia de ter essa atitude, Kota perdia todo o contacto com a realidade.

Não pôde evitar de empurrar na sua boca quando o menor deu-lhe a possibilidade, a buscar um contacto maior com ele, a sentir ainda as suas mãos mexer-se onde os seus lábios não podiam envolve-lo, a criar um ritmo incessante entre a língua e os dedos que levou-o em breve ao seu limite de suportação.

Kei teve que ter-o percebido, e sorriu contra a pele tensa do maior, a empurrar-se para frente na medida do possível quando sentiu-o tremer baixo as suas mãos, um décimo de segundo antes que Kota atingia o orgasmo dentro da sua boca.

O menor levantou-se, a limpar-se os ângulos da boca com a ponta dos dedos e a sorrir-lhe, satisfeito.

“Gochisousama deshita.” disse-lhe, com um tom angelical que não ficava-lhe bem naquela situação.

“Anda cá.” Kota puxou-o para um pulso e deu-lhe depressa um beijo nos lábios. “Sabes, Kei, quando ontem pediste-me de preparar o pequeno-almoço, tenho que admitir que achava algo um pouco mais simples. Como a sopa de miso.” zombou-o, a remover uma madeixa de cabelo da sua cara.

O menor encolheu os ombros, sem parar de sorrir.

“E depois? Levantei-me, vi-te cozinhar e achei em uma alternativa igualmente agradável. Não és muito bom na cozinha, aliás, achei que desta maneira teria-te ajudado. Um pequeno-almoço pouco convencional, talvez, mais no que me diz respeito...” baixou-se, a levar a boca perto do ouvido do maior. “È a maneira melhor de começar o dia.”

Kota suspirou, a abanar a cabeça e a olhar de relance à cozinha.

Não, não era o melhor dos cozinheiros.

Dessa maneira, Kei tinha-lhe dado uma maneira de fazê-lo feliz com algo que fazia muito melhor.


End file.
